rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Port/History
__TOC__ Background Peter Port had been a Huntsman in his youth prior to becoming a professor at Beacon Academy. He has many stories of his glorious career as a Huntsman. In "The Badge and The Burden," he regales his class with an anecdote of how, when still a young man, he once captured a Beowolf and brought it back to his hometown alive, where he was praised as a hero. He also credits his grandfather with many wise sayings. ''RWBY'' Start of Classes During the first day of class at Beacon, Peter Port is teaching a class about the Grimm. The class, however, seems to be inattentive, which Peter doesn't seem to notice as he proceeds to lecture them. Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Weiss Schnee are seen to be paying attention while Ruby Rose steadily dozes off, but Weiss is seen to doze off later on. He then starts telling a tale from his youth, which Ruby mostly ignores, instead drawing a funny picture of him, which Yang laughs at. Professor Port then goes on to list the qualities a Hunter must have, but Ruby seems to do the opposite of everything he lists. When the professor asks if anyone possesses such traits, Weiss volunteers herself after becoming annoyed by Ruby's rude behavior. After Weiss claimed she had everything it meant to be a Huntress, Peter decides to test her. Doing so, he releases a Boarbatusk from its cage and watches Weiss' fight with the Grimm. Peter spends most of the time commenting on the battle, even questioning her how she would fight in battle, and what she would do without her weapon. After Weiss manages to defeat the Boarbatusk, Peter comments on her excellent skills, but notices that class is over and leaves them to do a couple of readings. Shortly after Weiss' argument with Ruby, she decides to talk with the professor. Peter comments once again on how she has the blood of a true Huntress, but is quick to notice that she has a problem. Weiss decides to talk about how Ozpin made a wrong decision in making Ruby team leader, to the point of saying that she should have been appointed leader instead. However, Peter disagrees with her, as he states he has always believed in Ozpin's words; he also says that Weiss has remarkable skills, but that her skills on the battlefield are only rivaled by her poor attitude. Due to the way Weiss acts, Peter remarks that she appears to have gotten everything she ever wanted in life, but was never grateful. He states that she shouldn't fret about what she doesn't have, but savor what she does have; and to be the best person she can be, instead of the best leader. Professor Port would continue to give lectures for his course into the second semester of the first year students, though many would continue not to pay too much attention as he continued to recount tales of his various adventures. At the Beacon Dance he is seen chatting with Bartholomew Oobleck, laughing heartily. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Badge and The Burden" *"The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2" *"A Minor Hiccup" *"Dance Dance Infiltration" Invasion of Vale Professor Port was one of the Huntsmen from Beacon who responded to the Grimm incursion into the city. He entered the battle from the same Bullhead as Team CFVY. Meeting up with Professor Oobleck, the two cleared a street of Grimm just as Glynda Goodwitch arrived. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Breach" Category:History pages